Always You
by Quantias
Summary: Set after S4 Ep09. Lucas & Peyton are brought together by the two people who love them the most. Two people who'll find comfort in each other? BrucasBakeLeytonJeyton. Rated T just in case.
1. Porcelain

Spoilers Warning: Unless you've already watched up to season 4, episode 9.

Disclaimer: One Tree Hill and it's characters belong to Mark Schwan.

Sort of a song fic, but with chapters! Hahaha. This chapter is Porcelain by Cauterize.

- - -

_Sat up for hours, thoughts of a lover_

_I'll probably never get the chance to_

_hold again._

Brooke was thinking of him again, she thought of him often. She remembered how they had started out, five years ago...

Five years ago:

He found her at the rivercourt, of all places. Yes, Brooke Davis at the rivercourt, something beyond bizzare. "Hey Brooke, how're you doing?" He asked. She turned to him and tried to force a smile, but she couldn't do it. He saw the tears in her beautiful brown eyes and sat next to her, hugging him. "It's okay.." He murmured into her brown hair.

"Oh God, Jake... It hurts." She sobbed into his shoulder. He stroked her hair, "silly girl... then why'd yo u ask him to go to her?" She managed to compose herself and looked him in the eye, though hers were still clouded with tears. She gave him a sad smile, "for the same reason you asked her to go to him."

"Because we love them." He answered, knowing it for himself. She nodded, "and because, I'm tired of being insecure and paranoid and worried. I want Lucas to be a hundred percent sure if he wants to be with me. I just have to let him be with Peyton now and if she's what he really wants..."

She trailed off and then picked herself up again, "no matter how badly I may treat Peyton, deep down, I still love her. And I want Lucas to be happy, I want them both to be happy, y'know?" Jake nodded, finding a new respect for Brooke inside his heart.

- - -

_All of my days spent waiting for_

_nights with her again, again. And_

_I'm sharing a drink with a memory_

_and a laugh with an empty seat._

Present:

Jake was thinking of her. He was sitting alone at a club, he had forgotten it's name. He had just played another great show, and while everyone had left, he sat in the silence and suddenly started thinking of her. He laughed to himself, he remembered when they had started out, five years ago...

Five years ago:

Brooke kissed him, long and hard. He felt his body responding, kissing her back, wanting more of her sweet taste, but eventually, his head won out. He pulled away from her, "Brooke, this is wrong right?" She nodded, "really wrong...but hey, I'm a girl, I have needs. And you're a guy, you have needs. How does friends with benefits sound? Peyton and Lucas will never know." She whispered huskily, her lips just centimeters away from his.

Normally, Jake would never do something this immoral. He would never hook up with a girl or sleep with her if they weren't in a relationship, he wouldn't use one girl even though there was another one in his heart. But Brooke had somehow made the situation extraordinary. So he let her pull him down onto her bed, on top of her, as she started pulling off his shirt.

- - -

They had continued like that for months, Jake would be walking down the hall in school and suddenly find that he was being pulled into a broom cupboard. It was their secret, and no one ever knew. When he was with Brooke, he didn't think of anything else. He could forget all his obligations and responsibilities, he could just be Jake.

- - -

_Do you still look the same?_

_Will you still look at me the_

_same? Cause I know that I_

_don't, I've gotten so old in_

_these last few years._

Present:

Brooke wondered if his hair was still brown and silky soft, like it used to be. She remembered how he used to look at her with tenderness in his eyes, after they had sex and he thought she was asleep. She wouldn't call it making love, because there was no love between them. Only lust.

Yet, Jake was so gentle, the way he touched her, the way he held her, one might have thought that there was love. But they both agreed. It was purely physical, right? Brooke looked into her nightstand mirror and continued ran her fingers through her short, straight brown hair. She had it cut into a crop and it made her look sexy, sophisticated and a lot older. It had been five years, so much had changed, and yet, she still thought of him...

- - -

_And I'd rather be fighting with you than_

_sleeping here next to her. Don't let me_

_fall I'll break, what a mess I'd make._

_Pathetic pieces on your floor will cut_

_your feet forever more. You're porcelain,_

_such fragile skin, just let me hold you._

_I'll be gentle. I won't drop you. This time,_

_I'll be careful._

Jake was at home, his fiance was sleeping by his side. But he couldn't get to sleep. He couldn't stop thinking of Brooke, he had no idea why. He remembered when he had fought with her...

Five years ago:

"I have responsibilities Brooke! I can't just go running out on my house everytime you want a quickie!" Jake's voice rose. "Yeah, responsibilities," Brooke answered bitterly, "Jake! Stop using Jenny as your excuse. Everytime you can't do something right, you say it's because of your responsibilities, why don't you be a man for once and take some responsibility for your actions?"

Jake shook his head in anger, "Brooke, stop making it sound like I owe you something! Stop trying to push me away? God, Brooke, you don't know what you want! Damnit, how could you do that to me?" Brooke teared, but looked away, "it's not like I owe you anything either." She answered bitterly, "I'm just your friend with benefits, why are you so upset that I slept with Michael?"

"Damnit Brooke! You can't keep prostituting yourself this way! What if you get a sexually transmitted disease? What then? You're such a tramp!" At that, Brooke had burst into tears and run away from him. One week later, they were back to benefitting though because Jake himself hadn't understood why it upset him so much that Brooke slept with someone else. Just that it did.

He had apologized and they'd talked things out. The two of them had fast become good friends and the sex, well, it was something else. Brooke Davis was phenomenal in bed, that went without saying.Yet, it was something more than the sex. They had a connection that neither of them could describe.

- - -

_Forget for just one second that this_

_is not alright. Let's drink to feeling_

_nothing, at least just for tonight._

_Stay for one more, passed out on_

_the floor like we used to do, it got_

_so hot in your room._

"This isn't right," Jake moaned through clenched teeth as Brooke's butterfly kisses went down from his neck to chest. "Jenny's in the next room, I have to go take care of my daughter." Brooke didn't say anything, she just wrapped her arms tigther around his neck and he couldn't resist losing himself in her kisses and the alcohol.

As he slept, Brooke looked at him, the contented and happy look on his face. He was just so sweet and innocent, he reminded her a great deal of Lucas, it made her heart ache.

- - -

_And I can't let it go, this phantom pain I'm_

_feeling and the hurt won't leave me alone,_

_and I'm tired of sleeping with ghosts._

It had been two weeks since Brooke had last slept with him. He wasn't sure what he had done wrong. And he wasn't the typical horny guy who needed to get laid, it wasn't about the physical connection, he just missed her. He felt like a part of himself was missing, incomplete.

_Fell asleep with your ghost, woke up_

_with a headache from a cure that's_

_only temporary and in the morning,_

_always fails me._

"I miss you too, Jake." Brooke admitted, "but things are just getting complicated and we can't be friends anymore." He looked shocked, "why?" He asked her, the hurt evident on his face. She took a deep breath, "because, two weeks ago, you told me that you loved me. Do you?" She watched closely for his reaction and it seemed that he was wrestling many inner emotions inside him.

_Don't let me fall I'll break,_

_what a mess I'd make. Pathetic_

_pieces on your floor will cut your_

_feet forever more. You're porcelain, such_

_fragile skin, just let me hold you. I'll be gentle._

_I won't drop you. This time, I'll be careful._

- - -

A/N: There! I'm leaving you guys with a cliff hanger. Hahaha. So keep reviewing! Narinenia at yahoo . Com (:


	2. Dear Tragedy

Spoilers Warning: Unless you've already watched up to season 4, episode 9.

Disclaimer: One Tree Hill and it's characters belong to Mark Schwan.

Thanks everyone for reviewing! Nikki, what confused you? Hahaha.

Sort of a song fic, but with chapters! Hahaha. This chapter is Dear Tragedy by Bayside.

- - -

_I'm not waking up so I'll never have_

_to find out what you did. Each day_

_it's harder to pretend that your eyes_

_aren't lying as much as your mouth did._

Present:

She remembered when they had been in love. Though they were both too foolish to admit it, and in the process lost something special. But as the months passed, they're relationship grew to be more than friends with benefits.

Now she could only sit here and try to drown herself in her mundane life. She remembered when they lied to each other...

Five years ago:

That moment felt like it was in slow motion. She saw his face soften, his eyebrows draw apart and his body grow limp.Then his eyes grew hard again and he said to her, "no." He was lying, she knew. But somehow, she didn't care or didn't want to care.

Smiling, she tiptoed and wrapped her arms around him, "you don't know how relieved I am to hear that" she said, lying and ignoring the painful ache in her heart.

- - -

_I'd grab your head by your hair and hack_

_it off and put it on display on your front_

_yard on a stick that's decorated with a_

_little pink bow that says, "her friends and_

_family should have taught her more about love."_

Jake lied to Brooke. He knew he loved her, but he didn't admit it to himself nor her. Partly because, he still had feelings for Peyton. He knew that he and Peyton had something and he was unsure about where they stood now. He didn't want to blow something on a 'relationship' based on hookups and sex in closests. No matter how fun Brooke made it.

His thoughts were interrupted by a voice, "hey." He saw her, his angel. "I heard you were back in town." He managed to find his voice and forced a smile, "hi Peyton." She looked hurt, "how long have you been back? Why didn't you tell me?"

"A couple of months. If you had spent anytime away from Lucas and with the rest of the world, you'd have noticed." He hated how bitter he sounded. He had told her to go back to Lucas, that was what he wanted. So why did he sound so bitter?

Peyton looked so pretty, standing infront of him, her big blue eyes full of light tears and her cheeks flushed from the cold night air. She stepped towards him and gave him a hug, "how's Jenny?" She asked, pressing her cheek against his chest. He breathed in the scent of her hair, God, how he missed her.

"She's fine." He heard himself answer. He didn't know what happened or how it happened, but suddenly, they were kissing. Oddly, he found himself thinking of Brooke and how this would make her feel, but he pushed Brooke to the back of his mind and continued kissing Peyton. Peyton knew what love was, Brooke was so unsure and didn't know what she wanted. He wanted to help her, but he just couldn't be that guy for her.

Brooke had been too neglected by love her whole life. None from her family, not really any from her friends and as far as boyfriends went... That was pretty much a buzz kill too. He pitied her, he really did. But it wasn't pity that made him somehow wish that Peyton was Brooke at this moment.

- - -

_Dear tragedy, I never had anybody._

_But being alone wasn't half as bad_

_as being obsessed with a breath taker,_

_a smile faker._

Eighteen year old Brooke Davis scribbled those words into her diary. In the past, she had never been into all the emo mauldin lyrics, but ever since Peyton and her stopped being close friends, she'd developed a taste for it. It was almost as if a part of her were trying to replace her best friend and be angsty enough to do just that.

The lyrics were like some kind of cruel joke. Brooke had grown up without a caring family, and her only close companion had been imaginary friends, stuffed toys and Peyton. They had been friends ever since 2nd grade when Peyton had transferred in. Brooke had been popular as always, but none of her friends really knew her. Peyton had been so happy then, when her mother was alive. She was also the best artist in class but what had drawn Brooke to Peyton was her quiet loneliness.

They had always balanced each other out. Happy and sad, yin and yang. But now, she didn't have anyone who cared for her. She was obsessed with Lucas, she spent nearly every moment thinking about him, though now he was so lost in Peyton-land and couldn't be bothered with Nathan and Haley, his brother and best friend, much less Brooke.

Brooke had been left behind, and it sucked. Probably the only one who cared about her, her only best friend now was Jake. They did stuff that friends did, and friends with benefits. He was a great guy, and she hated using him to try and get over Lucas. If that's what they were doing. Brooke didn't know anymore.

_But these years alone have eaten me alive._

_Recounting the pages in a book that I'd torn_

_out ashamed that one day, you'd look. Afraid_

_that once you did you'd really know how it_

_felt to be a sucker on a string that you dragged_

_around wherever you go._

There was a knock on her door, "hey Brooke." Jake was standing there, she smiled at him, distracting herself from her loneliness, "hey Jake. What's up?" She asked. Jake told her what had happened and her mouth dropped open. 'How could Peyton do that to Lucas?' She wondered.

Then again, it wasn't as if Peyton was a great friend as far as loyalty went. She was great, nice, beautiful, funny and smart but loyal? Not so much. Brooke knew though that she was disturbed because she felt something for Jake. But she hid it, she hid her heart so that she wouldn't get hurt as she had so many times.

_And although I recognize that we're attached at_

_the lips, you're the one in charge and that the_

_captain's gotta sink the ship. _

When Jake kissed her, he knew something was wrong. He didn't know why they were still hooking up after he just kissed Peyton, but he didn't want to stop. Brooke was like an addiction that he couldn't kick. Maybe at the back of his mind he knew that they might have to end things soon, maybe he realized that Brooke would be the one to stop it just as she started it.

- - -

_Breath taker, smile faker, how could I have let_

_you in my life? You're a breath taker, a smile faker,_

_these years alone have eaten me alive._

All her life, Brooke had been alone too much for her own good. Jake had Jenny, his parents, friends, he never needed more. But it seemed that Brooke, she just needed someone to be there for her. And Jake felt his heart go out to her, for he didn't know how she had the strength to go through all this. Those years had taken a toll on her, he knew.

And he wanted to be there for her as her friend to help her get through everything, to not allow her to become more broken than she already was.

- - -

A/N: That's done! Hahaha. So keep reviewing! Narinenia at yahoo . Com (:


	3. Tiny Vessels

Spoilers Warning: Unless you've already watched up to season 4, episode 9.

Disclaimer: One Tree Hill and it's characters belong to Mark Schwan.

Thanks everyone for reviewing!

Sort of a song fic, but with chapters! Hahaha. This chapter is Tiny Vessels by Death Cab For Cutie.

- - -

Five years ago:

_This is the moment that you know,_

_that you told her that you loved her_

_but you don't._

"I love you Peyton." Lucas smiled and ran his fingers through her blond curls. She smiled, "I love you too Luke." Looking at her smile, Lucas couldn't bear to break her heart. Peyton needed him and he needed to be there for her. She didn't have anybody else, he couldn't let her down.

The night before, they'd fallen asleep in his bed, they hadn't had sex yet, mostly because he didn't want to. He'd told her that he wanted to wait, that he wanted it to be special, but truthfully it was because he didn't want to have sex with a girl that he had not yet given his whole heart too.

They'd slept, her hands holding onto parts of his shirt and Lucas found that he couldn't fall asleep, he could barely move with her gripping onto him so tightly. Yet, he didn't want to disturb her, so he had just lain there next to her and watched her sleep, her grip on him never relaxing.

- - -

_You touch her skin and you think,_

_that she is beautiful but she don't_

_mean a thing to me. Yeah, she is_

_beautiful but she don't mean a thing_

_to me._

The two of them kissed hungrily, as if they were starving for each other. Though of course, they weren't. Jake wanted Peyton and Brooke wanted Lucas, but still, here they were hooking up. Brooke was beautiful, so beautiful, but Jake was sure he only wanted Peyton, for himself and for Jenny.

- - -

_I spent two weeks in Silverlake the_

_California sun cascading down my_

_face. There was a girl with light brown_

_streaks and she was beautiful but she_

_didn't mean a thing to me. Yeah, she was_

_beautiful but she didn't mean a thing to me._

Lucas took a deep breath, this wasn't going to be easy... "Look Peyton, Brooke, she was a big part of my life and it won't be easy for me to forget her, but I'm gonna try." Peyton smiled at him, so innocent, so trusting, "I know, Luke." She nodded, "we're meant to be." The two of them kissed.

"She doesn't mean anything to me anymore." He lied.

- - -

_Wanted to believe in all the words I was_

_speaking as we moved together in the dark_

_and all the friends I was telling and all the_

_playful misspellings._

"Oh Lucas," Brooke moaned. Jake pulled away, "what?" It was only when she started laughing that he realized she'd been kidding. Brooke pulled him closer to her and kissed him again, her tongue seeking out his. 'He doesn't mean a thing to me' she told herself, ignoring how fast her heart was beating.

_And every bite I gave you left a mark._

_Tiny vessels oozed in your neck and_

_formed bruises that you said you didn't_

_want to fade. But they did and so did_

_I that day._

She left her marks on him, all over him. Bites that were full of love and lust, something to say, "I own this boy and he is mine." She treasured what they shared more than he would ever know. But this wasn't being in a relationship, hooking up with Jake was like eating in front of the fridge, it didn't count. Zero calories.

- - -

_All i see are dark grey clouds_

_In the distance moving closer with every hour_

_So when you ask "was something wrong?"_

_That i think "you're damn right there is_

_but we can't talk about it now. _

_No, we can't talk about it now."_

She saw the marks on Jake's neck and she felt a pain that she had never known before, knowing that he had someone else. It shouldn't bother her, afterall, she had Lucas. Lucas loved her, she wanted to be with Lucas, more than anything. "Peyton, is something wrong?" He asked. She shook herself out of her confusion, "nah, I'm just happy that you and Jenny are doing great." But unwittingly, her eyes kept going back to his neck, again and again.

- - -

"Lucas," she whispered dryly, "make love to me." How could he have said no? All he could do was pretend that she was Brooke, for one night. Pretend that he loved her as more than a friend, just for tonight.

_So one last touch and then you'll go_

_And we'll pretend that it meant something so much more_

_But it was vile, and it was cheap_

_And you are beautiful but you don't mean a thing to me_

He kissed her one last time and told her he loved her as he pulled on his shirt to leave. Yet, he didn't feel like a man in love should. He felt like a cheater, he felt like crap. He should never have done what he just did. Lucas loved Brooke, but Peyton needed him. 'I have to be there for her.' He reminded himself.

_You are beautiful but you don't mean a thing to me._

- - -

A/N: That's done! Hahaha. So keep reviewing! Narinenia at yahoo . Com (:


	4. Timing Imperfect

Spoilers Warning: Unless you've already watched up to season 4, episode 9.

Disclaimer: One Tree Hill and it's characters belong to Mark Schwan.

Thanks everyone for reviewing!

Sorry for taking a long time with this ):

Sort of a song fic, but with chapters! Hahaha. This chapter is this time imperfect by AFI.

- - -

Five years ago:

_I cannot leave here, I cannot stay,_

_Forever haunted, more than afraid._

_Asphyxiate on words I would say,_

_I'm drawn to a blackened sky as I turn blue._

"Lucas, we're happy, aren't we?" Peyton asked, holding her boyfriend's hands. Lucas smiled, "of course we are. We're finally together, something we've always wanted." He kissed her softly, "you're my girl, you deserve to get everything you've always wanted."

Those words chilled her to the bone and it reminded her so much of Ellie. 'What if this isn't what I want?' She thought, 'what if my heart still aches for Jake like it has for months now...What if Lucas can never take his place.' She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts.

She'd lost her friendship with Brooke twice over Lucas, there would be no point in breaking up with him because of that. Besides, Jake already had someone new. What could she do but be happier with Lucas.

- - -

Present:

_There are no flowers, no not this time,_

_There'll be no angels gracing the lines,_

_Just these stark words, I find._

_I'd show a smile, but i'm too weak,_

_I'd share with you could I only speak,_

_Just how much this, hurts me._

Brooke Davis walked down the street. 'Crap, I'm late again.' She thought angrily as she rushed to work. Her magazine editor would have her head. As if it were Brooke's fault that she were young and gorgeous while Priscilla was old, washed up and fat. She sighed and walked straight into some guy.

"Oh great." Brooke huffed, as if things weren't bad enough, now all the contents of her Chanel handbag were strewn all over the New York City floor. "Oh, let me help you with that" the voice said and he bent down to help her pick it all up.

'Just great, a hobo touching my stuff.' Brooke thought, rolling her eyes. The guy looked up at her, recognition crossing his face, "Brooke?" He asked, squinting through the thick wollen cap and scarf he had on. Wait, that voice... There was just something so familiar about it.

"Jake?!" She spoke, feeling her heart drop to the floor.

- - -

Five years ago:

_I cannot stay here, I cannot leave,_

_Just like all I loved, I make believe._

_Imagine heart, I disappear, seems,_

_No one will appear, here and make me real._

"Hey pretty girl."

Brooke looked at him from her swing, "Lucas. What are you doing here?" She asked and added, "you shouldn't call me that. I'm not your pretty girl anymore."

Lucas felt his heart drop into his stomach but he forced a smile, "you'll always be my pretty girl. Just because I'm with Peyton now, that doesn't change anything. What's got you so down?" He asked, concern in his voice.

"It's nothing." Brooke shook her head and bit her lip.

"Now, you do realize I know you better than that."

"Screw you Lucas. Oh wait, I already did that. Sorry." He hated her hostile tone. He hated to think that she was so bitter and that he couldn't tell her the truth.

"You know, I'm really sorry about the way things ended. I'm sorry about the way things have turned out. I love you Brooke." Lucas admitted, his voice cracking at the end.

Brooke looked up at him and it was only then that he realized she had been on the verge of tears and now, tears were flowing from her beautiful brown eyes, "then why did you leave me?" Her voice sounded so small, like she was so alone. Totally different from the strong and independent Brooke that he usually saw.

"You're the one that stopped missing me."

She stood up, "oh come on Lucas! That was weak."

"What?! I fought for you, you didn't want me. What do you want Brooke?"

She stared at him coldly, "if you still don't know, then what are you still doing here?" His pretty girl walked off, leaving him alone in the cold park.

- - -

_There are no flowers, no not this time,_

_There'll be no angels gracing the lines,_

_Just these stark words, I find._

_I'd show a smile, but i'm too weak,_

_I'd share with you could I only speak,_

_Just how much this, hurts me._

"Shh, Jenny, stop crying" Jake begged his daughter, she'd been crying for the past one hour and he had no idea how to get her to stop. She wasn't hungry, she hadn't soiled her diapers, so what in the world was wrong? The door bell rang and when he answered it, he found Brooke Davis standing on his door step. "Brooke, this isn't really a good time." She pushed him into the room, slammed the door shut and pushed him onto the couch. "Shut up and take of your clothes."

Jake stood up, "Brooke! Really, Jenny's crying!" She raised an eyebrow, cool and collected as an ice sculpture. "Fine." She stalked over to the crib and gave Jenny something to play with. Miraculously, his daughter stopped crying.

"What is that?" Jake asked. She shot him a rueful smile, "it's my good luck rabbit's foot." Her voice dropped, "Peyton gave it to me for my eleventh birthday." He put his hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry."

Her eyes flashed and angry Brooke was back. "Don't feel sorry for me." She said spitefully and pulled him into a hateful kiss. She crushed her lips against his forcefully and he wished he could've pushed her away or said that he didn't enjoy it but he couldn't lie to himself that way.

Brooke was the most amazing girl he had ever met and she made him feel so much, so alive, that he didn't know how to describe it. Excited and nauseous at the same time, sick with desire and anticipation of what was to come.

- - -

Present:

_Just how much this, hurts me._

_Just how much you... _

She stared into the same face that had haunted her at the back of her mind all these years. The boy, now man, who'd invaded her dreams and thoughts, but someone who she would never accept that she had loved. He was a hook up, they hadn't shared more than physical attraction.

She caught herself and asked, "how've you been?" He stood facing her and she admired the sharp lines of his face, his warm brown eyes that could stare into her soul and knew her better than she knew herself. "I've been pretty good, Jenny's all grown up now, she's started middle school." Brooke showed him her trademark Davis dimples, "that's great Jake," she nodded understandingly and bit her lip, "I'd love to catch up with you, but I've got work. Let's meet up for drinks sometime?"

They exchanged numbers and she walked away from him. Again. For the second time in her life. Sometimes, people are just meant to have second chances. But as she reminded herself, people whom are meant to be together always find their way to each other in the end.

- - -

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. That's done! Hahaha. So keep reviewing! Narinenia at yahoo . Com (:


	5. When Your Heart Stops Beating

Spoilers Warning: Unless you've already watched up to season 4, episode 15.

Disclaimer: One Tree Hill and it's characters belong to Mark Schwan.

Thanks everyone for reviewing!

Sorry for taking a long time with this ):

- - -

Five years ago:

"Jake."

Jake looked up, confusion furrowed his brow when he saw the girl at his door. "Peyton?" He asked, confused, "what are you doing here?"

"Oh, it was so terrible Jake! Lucas and I had a big fight." She sobbed.

"What about?" Jake asked, closing the door to his house behind him, hoping that Peyton wouldn't want to go in since Brooke was still sleeping peacefully in his bed, her dark sultry lipstick on his pillow and the smell of her perfume on his sheets.

Peyton stared up at him with tears in her bright green eyes, "he defended her Jake. How could he?! He defended her!"

"Peyton, what are you talking about?" Jake asked. Peyton quickly filled him in on how they had gone to a party at Nathan's house, where Skillz had mistakenly showed a tape of Nathan and Brooke having sex to everyone. Jake paled instantly, "does Brooke know?" he asked, feeling sick to his stomach, "does Brooke know that everyone's seen it?"

"I don't know!" Peyton sobbed, "why do you care? She slept with my boyfriend, Jake, she slept with Nathan!" Jake leaned against the door and sighed heavily, this was just like Peyton, to come running to him everytime she had problems but leave him once he solved them for her. "Peyton, I'm no expert, but didn't you and Lucas sort of do the same thing to her?"

Peyton's mouth dropped open and her teary eyes were wide, "that was so not the same thing!" She exclaimed hurtfully, "they slept together Jake!" Just then, her eyes caught sight of something behind his ear. She pulled him close, so close that he was within kissing range of her porcelain skin, and examined the back of his ear.

She wiped it hard and showed him the smudge of dark red lipstick on her fingers. "You don't care anymore, do you?" She asked quietly, "who is she Jake? Are you and Nikki back together? Why didn't you tell me?"

Jake shook his head, "Peyton, you misunderstand me! I love you, I'd do anything for you, but time and again you hurt me. I'm here for you, but you have Lucas, I'm not gonna be your rebound guy, Peyton! I can't. You're just gonna have to deal with this yourself." He told her, and without even wondering if it was the biggest mistake of his life, he went back into his house and closed the door in her face. Leaving Peyton out in the cold, frozen expression of shock still on her face.

- - -

"Brooke, I think there's something I have to tell you."

Brooke lolled around on his bed lazily, stretching with cat-like grace. "Yes gorgeous?" She asked, raising a perfectly plucked eyebrow and smiling dreamily at him. Jake sat down on the bed nervously and told her about the sex tape.

He saw her eyes widen in shock and her mouth form an 'o'. That was the instant her mask fell off. But within seconds, she regained her composure and laughed, "it's not like most of the school hasn't already seen me nude." She answered flirtariously leaning in to give him a kiss on the cheek, pressing her soft body against his.

Resisting the urge to give in to her kisses, Jake pulled away from her with a groan. "Brooke? Are you sure you're okay? We can talk about it if you want." She smiled impishly, "of course I'm okay."

But later as he held her in his arms, he felt her shiver. Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around her tighter and Jake could've sworn he heard a strangled sob. 'I'm not that guy for her.' He told himself. 'She doesn't wanna let me in, and we're not meant to be.'

Somehow the thought made him sad, but he pushed it to the back of his mind as sleep took him.

- - -

Present:

Brooke slammed the door to her apartment. "Hey honey!" He called. She kissed him lightly on the lips, "hey boyfriend. How was your day?" He smiled at her, his light blue eyes dancing and making her feel tingles of pleasure up and down her spine. "I missed you, pretty girl." He whispered and kissed her.

"Mm!" She squealed as he carried her and laid her onto their kitchen table.

- - -

"Jake! What's got you so stoked today?" Toby, Jake's drummer, asked him. Jake shrugged, trying to play it cool. "What makes you think I'm stoked?" He asked. Toby laughed, "dude, you've totally been giving off 'I'm-getting-some' vibes all through practise!"

"Yeah!" Andrew the bassist jumped in, "who's the hot chick? Do we know her?" Jake shook his head, "nah, she's just some girl who I used to know in high school."

"Ooo, a high school sweet heart?" Andrew asked smirking at him. Jake laughed good naturedly, "it's complicated guys, give it a rest. Now get off your lazy butts, we've got a gig to practise for!"

- - -

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. That's done! Hahaha. So keep reviewing! Narinenia at yahoo . Com (:


	6. Half Alive

Spoilers Warning: Unless you've already watched up to season 4, episode 15.

Disclaimer: One Tree Hill and it's characters belong to Mark Schwan.

Thanks everyone for reviewing!

Sorry for taking a long time with this ):

The first few verses that Jake sings are from the song 'half alive' by secondhand serenade.

- - -

Five years ago:

"_Its four am I'm waking up to your perfume_

_Don't get up, I'll get through on my own_

_I don't know if I'm home or if I lost the way into your room._"

Jake sang, playing his guitar.

"What's that?" She asked, stepping out of the bedroom, her red silky night gown still clinging onto the curves of her body. Brooke crossed her arms and a shiver ran through her. "Are you cold?" He asked, ignoring her question. She shook her head but he knew she was anyway.

He put down his guitar, walked over and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned into him, nestled softly and protected from the cold. "You're amazing" he whispered, kissing her cheek softly, "I don't know how Lucas ever let you go." Instantly, she stiffened.

There it was again, the sore subject between them. Lucas.

She turned and faced him, shrugging, pretending it didn't matter, "his loss right?" She asked, biting her inner cheek and showing off her dimples. Jake nodded, "his loss, I'm lucky." She gave him a small smile and kissed him.

Jake knew that with that small question, what she had really wanted to hear was that she was worth it, that she was amazing and Lucas should never have cheated on her time and again. That was what Jake felt in his heart. On some level, he knew that was falling out of love for Peyton and falling in love with Brooke.

'She doesn't see you that way,' he told himself, 'you'd just spoil everything. If you told her, Brooke would never see you again and she'd keep you at a distance at all times. At least this way, I get to be close to her and spend time with her.'

"What are you thinking about baby?" Brooke asked him, kissing the spot at the base of his neck. "Jenny," he lied, "I miss her." Brooke nodded up at him understandingly, lacing her fingers through his, "we'll go see her sometime, I'll go with you."

He gave her a genuine smile, "thank you Brooke." He looked into her eyes and got so lost that he didn't hear her answer.

- - -

"Friends forever?" Peyton asked. Lucas hugged her, "of course."

Peyton and him were finally going back to the people they belonged with, Jake and Brooke. He had missed his pretty girl so much, being with Peyton hadn't been able to fill up that emptiness inside, that light that he needed in the dark.

He felt bad, neglecting Brooke, not being close to her after they had broken up. In a way, it was easier. Easier for the wounds to heal once she was out of sight. Most of the time, she was out of mind too. Except when he saw all the little things that reminded him of her.

Red dresses reminded him of her at Nathan's party,

blue gowns reminded him of her at the formal when they had sat on the beach and talked,

the rain made him think of the time when he'd told her he loved her, not Peyton,

all the little things made him think of Brooke. He was amazed at how he'd manage to fool Peyton for so long.

Or maybe they'd just both pulled wool over their own eyes. It didn't matter, because now they were going back to the people they loved. 'People who are meant to be together always find their way to each other in the end', he reminded himself.

- - -

Present:

"Hey pretty girl." Lucas Scott stood in her door way, carrying a tray with breakfast in bed. "Oh Lucas," she sighed, "breakfast in bed? You spoil me." He smiled and carried it to her, "the truth is that I don't spoil you nearly enough." They kissed.

"I love you, Brooke."

"I love you too."

- - -

"Jake! Big news man." Toby exclaimed, hopping around on Jake's doorstep. "Whats up man?" Jake asked, letting Toby into his apartment. "Epic records man, a producer wants to come down and see us, maybe even sign us."

Jake's mouth dropped open, "are you serious?" Toby nodded, "dead serious." Jake sat down on his couch. "Whoa. That's... major. When's he coming down?"

"Probably in a week or two. All the way from L.A. man, can you imagine?!"

Jake grinned, about to answer when an adorable little girl ran out of her room, "what's up daddy?" She asked, her crystal eyes sparkling, "what happened?"

Jake hugged his daughter, "daddy and uncle Toby have a big record producer coming down to see the band play." Jenny smiled, "that's awesome."

Toby smiled at Jake's daughter, "yeah, we think so too."

- - -

Brooke pushed Lucas off herself, "Lucas, my phone is ringing!" He grinned at her devilishly, "so? Let it go to voice mail, we're busy" he said, kissing her neck. She nearly melted but pushed him off, "Lucas! It could be important! It could be my editor or something!" Lucas relented and pulled back, letting Brooke lunge out of bed to get her phone.

"Baby, it's saturday!" He whined. Brooke stuck her tongue out at him. "Hello?" She answered.

- - -

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. That's done! Hahaha. So keep reviewing! Narinenia at yahoo . Com (:


End file.
